Queria te Querer Menos
by Larinha Granger
Summary: Harry a ama. Hermione o ama. Rony a deseja. Simas os inveja. Isso promete.
1. É o começo

**Queria te querer menos**

**Disclaimer:** Eu sou uma garota de 13 anos que não poderia sobreviver sem escrever uma fic, eu realmente não ganho nenhum tipo de dinheiro ou lucro, se um dia eu ganhar eu levo 10 pra sua casa ok? Afinal v já ta cheia de money né? Eu amo a J.K. Rowling e vou amá-la ainda mais se ela colocar Harry e Mione juntinhos. Espero que ela não me processe! Eu gosto muito dela! Eu nunca tiraria nem um centavo de lucro usando os personagens da autoria de um dos maiores gênios do mundo: J.K. Rowling. Se um dia você ler isso lembre-se: J.K. eu te amo! Eu sei que você me ama tb! Um dia eu sei que você me dará todos os seus personagens! Porém eu aguardarei até você estar psicologicamente preparada para dar um de seus filhos á senhora das trevas (EU) Quem sabe um dia eu não te devolvo? risada maligna

-CAPÍTULO UM-

Noite chuvosa, Hogwarts, sala comunal da Grifinória. Hermione Granger apoiava um pesado livro, "Aurores: Uma Profissão Instigante", no colo. Eram 2 horas da manhã e ela estava exausta, olhos desfocados. Olhava para o livro, mas não conseguia ler nada. As páginas douradas foram escurecendo aos poucos, as letras ficaram borradas, e ela enfim adormeceu.

Harry continuava a escrever em seu pergaminho. Nem notara que Hermione adormecera. Estava tão concentrado no texto que nem seria capaz de notar se um dementador entrasse na sala e seqüestrasse Hermione dali. Bom, na verdade, ele notaria sim. Harry não conseguia sequer imaginar estudar seu último ano em Hogwarts sem Hermione. Sem seu sorriso encantador, sem sentir seu perfume inebriante ou sem seu apoio em todos os momentos que ele estivera naquela escola.

Ele estava muito concentrado escrevendo seu texto quando teve uma dúvida. Naquele momento, ele só poderia (e queria) pedir ajuda a uma única pessoa, uma pessoa de cabelos cheios, olhos castanhos, pele macia, lábios convidativos e...

_Por Merlin, estou escrevendo uma redação de poções! Isso não é hora para esses pensamentos!_, ele pensou.

Então percebeu que Mione estava dormindo. Como um anjo, na opinião dele. O livro estava aberto em seu colo, a cabeça dela pendia para frente, mas ela estava em uma posição muito desconfortável. Harry decidiu coloca-la em um sofá, onde ela poderia dormir mais confortavelmente. Ele a pegou no colo. Ao contrário do que esperava, Hermione não acordou. _Também não é nada pesada_, pensou. Estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, o perfume...

Harry caminhou até o maior sofá e a deitou. Pegou um cobertor que estava por ali e a cobriu. Percebeu que uma mecha de cabelo cobria seu rosto. Ele foi ajeita-la... Sua mão foi se aproximando do rosto tão belo e delicado dela...

- Harry? – Ela perguntou, confusa. Não acreditava que aquele garoto tão bonito estivera, e estava, assim tão próximo dela. – O que você estava fazendo?

- Eu, eu... – ele vacilou. Eles estavam tão próximos... Ele podia sentir a respiração dela... - Você estava dormindo e eu... Er... Eu te trouxe pra cá. – ele continuou, se afastando para trás rapidamente. Quase estragara tudo. Quase beijara sua melhor amiga.

Hermione suspirou aliviada ao ver Harry se afastar. Dessa vez fora por pouco. Quase estragara tudo. Quase beijara seu melhor amigo.

- Harry eu acho que já ta meio tarde, você não acha melhor a gente ir dormir? – Hermione disse ansiosa, sua boca parecia estar trêmula.

- Bom... Você tem razão... Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Harry. – Hermione e Harry ainda estavam parados na sala comunal, Hermione continuava sentada no sofá e Harry ainda estava bem próximo a ela. Poderia beija-la, mas não o faria. Gostava dela, gostava muito mesmo e sentia um prazer inexplicável de estar junto de sua melhor amiga. Mas se eles continuassem ali tão próximos, ele não responderia por seus atos... 

Hermione então se levantou olhou para Harry com um olhar meio perdido, mas com certeza apaixonado. Levantou-se e caminhou até seu dormitório, deixando Harry mergulhado em seus sonhos na sala comunal.

Hermione parecia aflita Será que ela estava mesmo certa em acabar com uma oportunidade dessas? E se essa fosse sua única oportunidade? Hermione parou. Uma dúvida a consumia: "Subir as escadas e esquecer tudo isso? Ou voltar e dizer a Harry tudo que eu sinto?"

Harry percebeu que a amiga havia parado. Levantou-se do sofá, virou de costas, olhou ao redor e percebeu que perto da entrada do dormitório havia um vulto. Harry não sabia o que fazer: e se aquele alguém tivesse visto tudo? Ou pior e se aquele alguém fosse...?"

Harry não queria pensar naquilo. Apenas gritou: "Quem está aí?"

Hermione, que ainda estava imóvel, mas decidida, aproveitaria aquela oportunidade. Caminhou cautelosamente e se viu frente a frente aqueles inebriantes e profundos olhos verdes. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e começou:

"Harry..." Ela fez uma pausa, não por que queria, e sim por que Harry pousara levemente seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Hermione, pedindo que ela ficasse quieta.

"Shhhh" disse ele, abrindo um doce sorriso.

_Ah não, esse sorriso não,_ pensou Hermione ao sentir-se com as pernas bambas pronta para desmaiar ali mesmo. Aquele sorriso de conforto que Harry freqüentemente lhe oferecia despertava tudo que ela sentia por ele, numa explosão de emoções.

"Mione". Ele disse ainda com o sorriso "Você já deve estar cansada. Vamos dormir. Eu acho que tem alguém nos espionando, mas eu resolverei isso amanhã" .

Hermione mesmo assim continuava decidida, precisava se abrir com Harry naquele momento. Era ali, agora, ou quem sabe nunca mais. Hermione se aproximou de Harry o olhou e começou novamente:

"Harry...''

**N/A: **Bom, esse tipo de coisa a gente não deve espalhar por ai. Porém eu conto á você meu jovem leitor: Essa é... er... bem... hum... minha... hã... como eu posso dizer... _primeira fic !sussurro: ela é virgem! _ Tralala! Eu disse!! Isso prova o quanto eu te amo e mereço uma **review** você não acha?? Uma prova de confiança como essa! É digna de uma linda **review lágrima de emoção**! Espero que gostem de mais uma H/Hr!!


	2. O depois nem sempre é tão bom

**Queria te Querer Menos**

**Disclaimer**: - Bilhões e bilhões de dólares, euros, reais, estão na minha conta!

_Isso aí!! Eu ganho muito por roubar os seus personagens J.K.!_

A menina de 13 anos acorda e percebe que tudo era um sonho, que não ganha nada, nenhum tipo de dinheiro ou favores, ou namorados, muito menos encontros românticos á luz do... Hm.

Um dia quem sabe eu ganhe. Mas ainda não consegui.

-Capítulo Dois-

Já era de manhã. Harry abriu seus olhos e olhou em volta e não havia ninguém no dormitório. Viu-se diante de camas desarrumadas, roupas jogadas e nenhum sinal de vida. Harry tentou encontrar um de seus amigos, mas não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo Rony, que o acordava todo os dias que Harry perdia a hora e que o esperava o tempo que fosse necessário. Harry não conseguia entender, porém deixou isso de lado e buscou se arrumar o mais depressa possível para não se atrasar ainda mais.

Quando chegou ao refeitório, ás pressas, ficou encantado com a decoração do dia, e também envergonhado, pois ao abrir a grande porta do refeitório se viu interrompendo um dos discursos de Dumbledore. E não podemos esquecer, que Draco Malfoy não deixaria de fazer sua piada matinal: "Parece que a bela adormecida Potter resolveu acordar". E ele e seus companheiros, Crabe e Goyle, não puderam deixar de usar suas conhecidas "gargalhadas forçadas, que se assemelham a guinchos horríveis". Harry procurou um lugar, olhou ao lado de Rony, mas pareceu a Harry, que mais uma vez o amigo tinha se esquecido dele. O único lugar vago era do lado de Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown, que atualmente estavam brigadas.

Aquele fora um dos piores momentos no refeitório. Ele só podia olhar para a própria comida. Se olhava em direção a mesa dos professores encontrava-se com os olhos amendoados de Hermione, que mantinham-se preocupados e ansiosos, o que aqui quer dizer, perguntando a Harry se a aquela noite tinha sido real. Quando Harry olhava em direção as outras mesas encontrava-se com o olhar de desafio e de desprezo de Rony. Além disso era obrigado a ouvir Lilá e Parvati brigarem durante todo café da manhã.

O dia não melhorou para o menino de olhos verdes e cabelos sempre bagunçados. Depois do café da manhã Harry se viu mais uma vez em uma situação difícil. Passou a aula de poções pensando em tudo aquilo que acontecia, e quanto mais pensava, menos entendia. Rony e Simas estavam ocupando uma única mesa, sem deixar espaço para Harry, como seria de costume. Os dois sussurravam constantemente, e o olhar desafiador de Rony incomodava Harry, que não entendia por que.

O menino que sobreviveu estava sentado ao lado de Hermione. Ela insistia em ficar em silêncio, tentando se comunicar apenas com o olhar, coisa que não é muito fácil: ela olhava para Harry, e quando ele virava para ver o que ela queria, ela ficava quieta olhando. Daquela situação a única coisa que estava clara ali era seu rosto refletido nos olhos de Hermione.

Harry de repente sentiu uma dor forte em sua cicatriz. Não era nenhum sinal de Voldemort ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Pelo menos era o que Harry pensava. Ele se abaixou e sentiu seu sangue ferver, subir e se concentrar em sua testa em um ardor insuportável. O moreno começou a pressionar a cicatriz com as duas mãos, apesar de saber que não adiantaria nada. Então que ele sentiu longe de tudo aquilo, todos que estavam ali eram vultos desfocados, as vozes das pessoas não passavam de guinchos e gritos histéricos para Harry. Ele não estava mais ali.

Depois de algumas horas Harry ainda tinha os olhos fechados e estava na enfermaria. Quando tentou abrir os olhos ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender o que aquela voz doce queria lhe dizer. A pessoa segurou sua mão. Harry sentiu como se fosse adormecer de novo, mas antes que o fizesse, a mesma voz doce disse:

"Harry..."

**N/A: ** Segundo capítulo! uma lagrima escorre pelo meu rosto e cai no chão se juntando com as outras milhões que foram derramadas por causa das minhas... snif... minhas... MILHÕES DE REVIEWS!!! Eu amo vocês!!! Eu estou escrevendo por vocês meus queridos!! E não se esqueçam de fazer parte do E.U.R.E.F.U.A.F. (Escrevam Uma Review E Façam Uma Autora Feliz). Tá aí o segundo capitulo! Espero que gostem e me escrevam muitas reviews!! Ah, propaganda de fics de vocês é permitida contanto que falem sobre o meu bebê ok?


	3. O momento mais

**Queria te Querer Menos**

**Disclaimer: **Não ganho nada. Nadinha mesmo. Juro, J.K.. Nem uma misera moeda. Mas eu ganho uma coisa que você nunca vai ganhar Srta. Gênio! Eu ganho REVIEWS!!!

-CAPÍTULO 3-

Harry Potter. Cama da Enfermaria. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos da menina amada, não encontrou só com os olhos, mas também com o perfume, com os cabelos macios e com aqueles lábios convidativos.

"É errado, eu não posso fazer isto, ela é minha melhor amiga, não quero estragar tudo, e se ela não retribuir?" pensou Harry sem tirar os olhos do rosto da amiga.

"É errado, eu não posso fazer isto, ele é meu melhor amigo, não quero estragar tudo, e se ele não retribuir?" pensou Hermione sem tirar os olhos do rosto do amigo.

"Harry..." Hermione começou a dizer abaixando os olhos e se distanciando da cama do amigo "Desde aquele dia no salão comunal, onde estivemos juntos, eu tenho escondido uma coisa de você... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não confie em você, afinal você é meu melhor amigo, e eu acho que confiança é essencial em uma amizade, além disso eu penso que se não houver uma relação de total sinceridade na nossa amizade, nós não poderíamos ser amigos, eu também acho que se você tiver alguma coisa pra esconder de mim eu queria que você falasse..." Hermione falava de acordo com o movimento em que seu coração batia, quanto mais perto de revelar tudo a Harry ela chegava, mais rápido ela falava e acabava desviando o assunto. Ela não estava só nervosa por revelar tudo, seu nervosismo tinha outro nome "a aproximação de Harry" Enquanto ela falava Harry ia se levantando e começando a andar, o coração de Hermione gelou quando ela foi obrigado a encara-lo nos olhos sem ter para onde fugir. Ela respirou fundo o olhou de cima abaixo e disse:"Harry..." Dessa vez não fora ela que havia parado de falar, dessa vez Harry não a deixara terminar, porém dessa vez não foi o dedo indicador de Harry que desempenhou o trabalho de fazer Hermione parar de falar.

Hermione não conseguia falar porque seus lábios estavam selados, unidos ao de um garoto que ela tanto amava, ela podia sentir a maciez dos seus lábios e a forma doce que ele a beijava, era um beijo tranqüilo que poderia durar horas, dias, semanas, meses, os dois não poderiam pensar em outra coisa a não um no outro. Harry podia sentir os lábios adocicados de Hermione contra os dele, as mãos dela subindo até seu pescoço, deixando ali o caminho livre para as mãos dele passeram pelas costas macias da garota.

O beijo não durara muito para quem o assistia, porém para os dois durara mais do que era possível durar, os dois se sentiam mais juntos do que realmente estavam, se sentindo melhores do que poderiam estar, pena que aquela sensação não durará muito, pois foram interrompidos por Madame Pomfrey que falou entrmeio de risinhos marotos:

"Acho melhor esse beijo parar por aqui por que o garoto apaixonado precisa tomar remédios"

Os dois se separam por causa do susto, mas seus rostos não demostravam medo ou algum temor, os rostos estavam iluminados, felizes, mais felizes do que realmente alguém pode estar, Harry abriu seu doce sorriso e olhou para o rosto da garota que lhe fornecera os melhores momentos de sua vida. "ela é linda" ele pensava. Hermione abaixou os olhos, não pode conter o sorriso, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e levantou de novo os olhos, sentindo como se somente um fiapo segurasse seus coração para que ele não pulasse para fora.

Harry tomou seus remédios e madame Pomfrey os deixou á sós novamente, mas Harry estava cedado pelos remédios e precisou se deitar, deitado na cama ele sentia-se como o rapaz mais feliz do mundo, fechou os olhos, para que nada o impedisse de continuar a ver e rever a cena maravilhosa, milhões e milhões de vezes. Antes de adormecer ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de Hermione o chamando:

"Harry..."

**N/A:** Eu escrevi o segundo capítulo por que houveram muitos pedidos! E muitas reviews também! Mas eu tava escrevendo enquanto eu brigava com a minha mãe então num foi lá um grande capítulo, mas desconto tudo agora nesse novo capítulo! E não se esqueçam das reviews!! Esse é o menorzinho de todos, na verdade deveria ser o final do segundo, mas tudo bem.


	4. A carta

**Queria te Querer Menos**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem. Quando meu plano maligno entrar em ação. A MINHA conta terá mais de um bilhão.

-CAPITULO 4-

Já era tarde e Harry finalmente pode sair da enfermaria. Caminhou pelos corredores correndo os olhos pelos quadros e pelas paredes, como se elas fossem responder suas perguntas. Ele queria saber o porque da raiva de Rony, queria saber o que estava realmente havendo entre ele e Hermione, essas dúvidas o atormentavam, ele não agüentava mais, queria respostas, fatos concretos, provas reais. Harry caminhava cada vez mais rápido como se quando ele chegasse ao seu dormitório, o ponto final, tudo seria esclarecido.

Quando Harry passou pela sala comunal da Grifinória sentiu dedos gelados e finos roçarem por suas vestes. Harry assustado olhou para baixo e viu Dobby o olhando, com aquele mesmo olhar de agradecimento desde o segundo ano. Dobby o olhou e fez um sinal para que Harry se abaixasse para que ele pudesse sussurrar, Harry se aproximou do elfo que começou:

"Senhorrr Harry Potter, Dobby estava procurando roupas no lixo da escola Hogwarts, e Dobby achou uma coisa que pertence a Harry Potter senhor, fala de senhor Harry Potter, Dobby quer dar o papel para Harry senhor, aqui está"

Dobby estendeu a mão ossuda e deu a Harry um pergaminho amassado Harry forçou a vista mediante a escuridão e não conseguiu ler, pegou a varinha e disse "Lumos" começou a ler:

_Ron,_

_Eu vi tudo, os dois estavam juntos abraçados, Harry estava por cima dela, ela parecia não querer, Harry forçou tudo, ele está traindo você, belo amigo hein? Ele a agarrou, a pegou, a beijou e se aproveitou. Acho melhor você parar de falar com ele, e fugir desse cara, isso não é mais uma batalha isso é Guerra! Junte-se a mim e a gente vai acabar com esse Potter!! Juntos Rony, juntos!_

_Ass. seu amigo_

Harry leu, leu, leu e leu várias e várias vezes, até seus olhos cansarem e ele não agüentar mais, muitas perguntas atormentavam o garoto, Por que alguém escreveria para Ron e não falaria secretamente?? Quem era o tal "amigo" de Rony?? Por que esse tal alguém tinha tanta raiva de Harry?? Será que quem escreveu a carta era a mesma pessoa que estava espionando na ultima noite?? Bom de todas aquelas duvidas pairavam algumas certezas: Não fora Rony que os espionara, provavelmente não era ninguém da Grifinória que havia escrito aquilo afinal ele era amigo de todos, Rony tinha realmente um motivo para estar bravo.

Depois de horas analisando o bilhete Harry o amassou dentro do bolso e foi ao encontro de Hermione, porém mas uma surpresa afligiu Harry; onde estava Hermione?? Biblioteca, salas de aula, dormitórios, salão comunal, banheiro da murta, corredores, enfermaria, NADA. Hermione não estava em lugar nenhum! Harry começou a se preocupar ainda mais, tudo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Rony, Mione, parecia que tudo estava perdido, sua cicatriz doía cada vez mais, ele mal conseguia suportar, foi até a sala de Dumbledore subiu as escadas em forma caracol e chegando a sala, sentiu a dor piorar e aos poucos sentiu sua testa chamuscar, quando abriu a porta da sala viu que haviam pessoas lá dentro, não conseguiu ver quem eram só seus vultos embaçados apareciam para Harry, suas pernas cederam e ele finalmente caiu, na porta da sala de Dumbledore, havia passos vacilantes vindo em sua direção e a voz do Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e de algumas outras pessoas, as quais ele não teve tempo de identificar, atrapalharam seus pensamentos:

"Harry..."


End file.
